


Fly Me To The Moon

by anaeifly, Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: My piece for the Bottoms Up Zine. After seeing Aziraphale's wings in total disarray, Crowley uses a massage as an excuse to groom his angel's wings. Shenanigans ensue. With art by the wonderful Augenblickgotter. <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	Fly Me To The Moon

Crowley would be lying if he said that his intentions in offering Aziraphale a massage were completely innocent—but then, he _was_ a demon. No one, least of all Aziraphale, should expect him to be completely honest _or_ innocent. 

To be fair, this hadn’t actually started out as a seduction. All Crowley had wanted was to help Aziraphale relax after a long day during which multiple people had tried to actually buy his books—and if he happened to relax enough to allow Crowley to groom his wings, well, who was Crowley to argue?

The massage had overall gone fairly well, in that Crowley had somehow managed to resist the urge to stroke Aziraphale’s cock or slip a finger or two inside of him. Then he’d started on Aziraphale’s back and lost his mind a bit when he rubbed the place where the angel’s wings would emerge from his shoulder blades if they were manifested and Aziraphale had actually cried out in response, said wings blinking into existence on their plane before Crowley could even draw breath. 

Crowley instinctively reached out to smooth the feathers of one wing. Even though he was no longer an angel, the sight of his mate’s beautiful wings in such disarray still managed to stir something within him, something that he was not quite able to repress. Aziraphale immediately shuddered beneath him, back arching up against his hand while his hips pushed down into the massage table Crowley had materialized just for this, and suddenly his original reluctance to let Crowley groom his wings made _much_ more sense. 

Crowley grinned and quickly moved onto the table, which suddenly found itself wide enough for him to comfortably straddle Aziraphale’s hips. He kept his hands on the angel’s back, gently smoothing and straightening feathers with one hand while massaging his wing joint with the other. “How very interesting, angel,” he murmured, leaning down until his lips were at Aziraphale’s ear. He continued working as he spoke, making Aziraphale whimper. 

“I don't…” Aziraphale started, breaking off into a moan when Crowley nipped at his ear while increasing the pressure on his wing joint. “Oh! That’s...Crowley—you don’t understand, they’re so…” 

Crowley pushed himself back up so that he could keep going. The grooming itself wasn’t particularly time-consuming, but he was tempted to draw it out anyway just to keep watching Aziraphale’s reactions. “Yes?” he prompted after several seconds of nothing but sighs and bitten-off moans. 

Aziraphale groaned underneath him. “Crowley, please, they’re so terribly sensitive, I can’t—ah!” 

Crowley, having reached the end of Aziraphale’s left wing, paused to run his fingers ever so lightly over the whole thing, making Aziraphale pant and squirm. “Good lord, _Crowley_ , you—” 

Crowley leaned down again, this time removing his hand from the wing and using it to turn Aziraphale’s head toward him for a kiss. He dragged his other hand across Aziraphale’s back to his other wing joint as he did so, making the angel whimper against his lips. He pulled back and repositioned himself slightly. “They wouldn’t be quite this sensitive if you’d groom them more regularly,” he pointed out. He slid down just a bit until his cock, still contained by his silk pants, was grinding against the cleft of Aziraphale’s arse. 

Aziraphale gasped, automatically pushing back against Crowley’s cock. Crowley smirked. “Out of curiosity,” he said, as nonchalantly as he could manage considering the sudden southward rush of blood, “do you think you could come just from my hands on your wings and my cock in your arse?”

He felt Aziraphale’s breath hitch. “I...don’t know,” he replied after a moment, voice satisfyingly breathless. “It’s certainly possible, I would think.” He thrust his hips mindlessly backwards once more. Crowley hissed in surprised pleasure, his hands tightening on Aziraphale’s right wing and joint, and Aziraphale cried out again, back arching. “Crowley!”

Crowley took a deep breath. “Well,” he said after a moment. “Can’t hurt to try, can it?” He snapped his fingers, and in the blink of an eye his pants were gone and Aziraphale’s entrance was slick. “Ready, angel?” 

Aziraphale nodded frantically. “ _Please_.”

Crowley growled. Hearing Aziraphale beg always did terrible things to his self control. “Fuck,” he muttered as he pushed in, making sure to keep stroking Aziraphale’s wing as he did. “Satan, angel, you’re so _fucking_ perfect, _fuck._ ” 

Aziraphale let out a low keening sound as Crowley bottomed out. “God, _Crowley_ ,” he breathed. Crowley started to thrust, drawing deep, guttural moans out of the angel. 

“Oh, oh, _oh_!” Aziraphale burst out after only a few minutes, wing fluttering under Crowley’s still-moving fingers. “Crowley, you’re—you’re going to make me c-come, you—oh, _fuck_!” He moaned as Crowley fucked him through it, each one of his thrusts causing Aziraphale’s moans to increase in volume until he finally released a shuddering breath, slumping against the table. “Dear god.”

Crowley snapped his hips, pushed nearly to the edge just from seeing and hearing his angel come. “Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” he gasped, releasing Aziraphale’s wing in favor of gripping his waist. “You feel so good. Angel, I—”

“Do it,” Aziraphale urged him, somewhat unexpectedly. “Fill me up. Please. I want it so much, you can’t imagine—” 

That was more than enough for Crowley. He grunted, pushing into Aziraphale once, twice more before spilling inside him, his vision whiting out momentarily. He fell forward slightly as his orgasm peaked, his chest pressing against Aziraphale’s back, so it felt perfectly natural, once it was over, to kiss the space between Aziraphale’s wings. He couldn’t help being delighted at the full-body shudder that elicited. 

After a moment, Aziraphale lifted his head to look at Crowley over his shoulder. “I’ve changed my mind,” he said with surprising coherence. “You can groom my wings as often as you like, darling.”

  
Crowley laughed. Mission accomplished.

>>


End file.
